Unite! Demon Hunters and Alchemists in Konoha!
by xillicitxliesx
Summary: What happens when the groups from Inuyasha, FMA, and Naruto meet? And what do the Akatsuki have to do with anything? My summaries suck. Please review! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Unite! Demon hunters And Alchemists in Konoha**

"Come on Inuyasha, I'll only be gone for a day. We need to get more supplies." Kagome begged.

"She's right. We can't keep searching for Naraku if we don't have enough supplies." Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine, damn it! Just stop whining, I'm getting a headache!"

"We'll all walk you to the well, Kagome." Sango picked up her giant boomerang and strapped it across her back, "Let's get going."

Kirara yawned and got up from where she was currently sleeping. Shippo hurried to the door, anxious to be the first one out in the warm sun. Once outside, Kagome gasped loudly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I sense shards of the sacred jewel! They are close by, too." Kagome exclaimed.

"Which way?" Inuyasha sniffed the air, ears twitching, " I can smell something, but I don't know what it is…"

"I don't sense any demonic aura." Miroku said.

"It's coming from the well. I'm sure of it!" Kagome assured them.

"Then what are we waiting for! Kirara!" Sango looked at her two-tailed demon cat. Kirara was engulfed in flames, as she grew larger and roared. Miroku and Sango jumped onto her back and she hovered in the air. Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back as Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha sped off in the direction of the well.

OX.XO

Three military officers and a suit of armor walked down the streets of Central.

"Uugh! It feels like we've been walking forever!" complained Edward Elric, "My good leg is gonna fall off and Winry will kill me!"

"Shut it short stuff. We just got off a train and haven't even walked a mile yet." Roy Mustang reached behind Riza Hawkeye and slapped Ed upside the head.

"Who are you calling a pebble so small a mouse could swallow it whole and not choke on it!?!" Ed yelled, stopping and glaring at Mustang.

"He didn't say anything like that brother!" Alphonse Elric said to his older brother, "Please just calm down!" Al grabbed the back of his shirt, restraining him.

Mustang smirked, "You had better listen to Alphonse, Fullmetal. You won't be able to hold your own in a fight against me. We all know that. You would seem pretty pathetic, being carried out of the battle arena by Maes. When you woke up, the whole military compound would be laughing at you failure…" Mustang sighed, "If only, if only."

"Oh yeah? Well, if we were to fight, and I didn't kill you, you would wake up in humiliation. And Maes would be telling you to get a wife to look after you, since you clearly can't take after yourself. You would oblige since you see he is right, and even Sheska wouldn't take you as her husband since you are so pathetic and you would die a humiliating death of loneliness and…and…humiliation and everyone will pity you and…well, it'll be REALLY bad!!!" Ed laughed evilly as everyone sweat dropped.

" That's the best you can do, Fullmetal sir?" Riza asked.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of time to prepare. And Mustang didn't deserve a response at all!" Ed pouted, crossed his arms and turn away.

"Pretty pathetic, even for you Fullmetal." Roy shook his head, "I expected more."

"Why you! Let me at him!" Ed struggled in Al's grip, but failed to get away.

"Ha-ha! You can't even get away from your little brother." Roy taunted.

"Um, Colonel Mustang, sir, we have to get back to headquarters as soon as possible, furher's orders." Riza stepped in, sensing a fight between Mustang and Ed, "We have a mission to go on as soon as we get back."

"Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye, you are right." Mustang sighed and turned to the Elric brothers. "If possible, we will continue this another time, Fullmetal. We haven't the time now."

"Fine, be that way! I knew you were a coward…" Ed mumbled as he turned away.

"Brother, don't talk that way about Colonel Mustang!" Al said and followed his brother towards headquarters.

Riza sighed as Ed mumbled some more about colonel Mustang. _'I know he's 18, but he rarely acts that old. Ed always seems to be acting childish.' _She thought, _'Maybe, if he were to find a girl, things might change…"_

Ed had stopped up ahead and was looking at a translucent, light blue rock. It was almost like a crystal.

"It's so cool-looking…" Ed seemed enchanted and reached for the stone.

"Brother, don't!" Al warned, but it was too late. The group was engulfed in a blinding blue light and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unite! Demon hunters And Alchemists in Konoha**

**Chapter 2**

**Sorri it took me so long to update. School is hell, fuking homework in the first three days! Also, I've been working rapidly on my other fanfic, The Color Purple (Nothing to do w/ the play, which I just found out about). It's a KisaSaku, should be out any day now.**

Sakura sighed and laid her head down on the desk. She had been working for 24 hours. An ANBU team had come in from an A ranked mission, beaten and bloodied.

'_The ANBU team was in horrible condition. Luckily, all of them were healed wonderfully.' _Sakura began to doze off, _'I hope I don't have to do…anything…else…_'

"Sakura-Chan! Wake up!" Shizune ran in, "Lady Tsunade needs to see you right away!"

Sakura groaned and stood up, "Did more injured come in?"

Shizune shook her head, "No more injured have come, thank Kami. I have an idea why Lady Tsunade wants to see you. It might be about a mission…" Shizune trailed off.

"Well, I might as well go to her office, shouldn't I?" Sakura stood up and walked out of the room, "Thanks, Shizune." _'This is all I need, new work.'_

When she made it down to Tsunade's room and knocked on the door. The knock was responded to immediately with a come in. Sakura pushed open the door and slipped inside.

"Shizune-sama said you wanted to talk to me, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura sat down in a chair by the Fifth Hokage's desk.

"Yes, yes. I just got some information for a B-ranked mission to Suna." Tsunade handed her a scroll, "You must escort an important worker to the Kazekage. There are the details."

Sakura opened the scroll and her eyes moved across the paper. "I would leave for the mission in two days? Isn't that a little short notice?" she glanced up at Tsunade over the top of the scroll, "Didn't you get told of this earlier?"

"Actually, we did not. The man came to us yesterday with a letter from the Kazekage." The legendary Sannin put her elbows on the desk and her chin on laced fingers, "Apparently, he had been in Konoha for holiday and didn't think of reporting to us. The Kazekage needs him in five days, no exceptions."

"Hmm, we should be able to get there on time. I accept the mission." Sakura rolled up the scroll and shoved it in her pack, "Where should I meet this Mikazu person?"

"Meet him in the Ichiraku Ramen Shop at 10 am on the day after tomorrow. Mikazu should be there by five after. Then you can start the mission."

Sakura stood up and gave a small bow, "Yes, Tsunade-sama. I'll be there and escort Mikazu to Suna." She turned at walked to the door.

"Oh, and Sakura." Tsunade stopped her, "you can have the next two days off."

"Yes, thank you Tsunade-sama." Sakura left the room with a slight smile, eager to get home and rest.

OX.XO

"Now I recognize that scent!" Inuyasha exclaimed as the well was nearly in sight, "Graveyard soil and dead corpses."

"The Band of Seven!" Kagome gulped, "Not them!"

FLASHBACK

Bankotsu took the three jewel shards from Kanna. He stuck them in the jagged cut in his Banryuu. "Now I am even more powerful! I shall finally defeat Inuyasha and gain my revenge!" Bankotsu laughed evilly as the gash in his halberd disappeared.

END FLASHBACK

Shippo shuddered at the memory. _'I don't want Bankotsu to kill us with his Banryuu. I'm too young to die!!' _Shippo wailed inside his head.

Two figures stood some distance behind the well. Inuyasha ran past the well, stopped a short distance from the figures, and set Kagome on her feet. Kirara came up behind him and dropped Miroku and Sango. A disturbingly feminine voice called to them from one of the figures.

"My darling Inuyasha! You have come for me and we can finally be together! Oh, my. It's a wish come true!" Jankotsu waved openly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sweat-dropped and the other figure spoke out, "Shut it you idiot! We have orders to complete!" Renkotsu glared angrily at Jankotsu before turning back to the group ahead of him, "We will take your life, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted and pulled out his Tessaiga, "If Bankotsu wants me dead, why didn't he came to kill me himself?"

"He had other things to do," Renkotsu shouldered his missile-launcher, "more important things."

An explosion erupted as the missile came in contact with the ground. The victims were blown backward closer to the well. Jankotsu pulled his snake-like sword and continued the attack. It was all so fast; Inuyasha didn't have the opportunity to strike back. Another attack forced them back to the well. Renkotsu fired a missile and the explosion blew them back into the well. All six friends fell down into the magical well connecting the worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unite! Demon Hunters and Alchemists in Konoha!**

**Chapter 3**

**Okay… this will probably go on for a while. Not updating for a LONG time. School has been fucked up and I've already had projects and reports!!! Now, on with the story…**

**Recap:**_**Renkotsu fired a missile and the explosion blew them back into the well. All six friends fell down into the magical well connecting the worlds.**_

Tsunade watched as her student walked out of the room and sighed. Sending her on a mission was a good idea, as was letting her rest. Sakura has been whipped out the last few days with all the wounded coming in.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked with concern in her voice, "Are you sure sending Sakura-Chan on a mission was a good idea? I mean, she's been overworked and so tired…"

"Yes, Shizune. Sending her on the mission was a great idea. It will get her mind off of everything troubling her." Tsunade assured her assistant, "Now, where's the sake?"

Ox.xO

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha towards the training grounds. She had differed her mind--from resting to training. Already in training clothes, she didn't have to go back to her house to change. Walking past Ichiraku Ramen Shop, a thought panged her mind. _'Naruto. Where could you be? When will you come back with Ero-Sannin? I miss you.' _

Naruto still haunting her mind, Sakura walked to Training Ground #3, the one Team 7 used three years ago. More memories flooded her thoughts. Memories of Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun. There were spaces in her heart left empty by all of them. No one but those three could fill them again.

She sighed, and pushed all the thoughts and memories out of her system. Sakura had to train, not remember past events and people. Looking up to the sky, the pink-haired medic-nin noticed few clouds in a bright blue sky. A perfect day, except one thing. Sakura gave the sky a confused look as a small black dot trailed ground ward.

_'Whoa, what is that? Something falling from the sky, I have to check this out. Tsunade-sama may need to know about this…'_ Sakura hesitated as she thought, but then sped off in the direction of the falling object.

Ox.xO

Four figures landed ungracefully on green grass. A yowl sounded from one of the figure's cloak and a two-tailed cat jumped out. Kirara wobbled around with an injured look in her eyes.

Miroku moaned in pain and rolled off Inuyasha. Kagome groaned and stood up shakily, rubbing her back. Sango stood up and grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him off the ground.

"Uhh, what just happened? And where are we?" Kagome was the first to speak, looking around.

"I think the well brought us to a different world. Since all of us fell in, it didn't take us to your world, Kagome." Miroku guessed.

"Damn that Band of Seven! Now they got us trapped in a different world. Anyone here can be our enemy! And how do we know if the Band of Seven hasn't already been here and sabotaged us? Who will we trust now? What if-" Inuyasha started ranting on.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned and the hanyou stopped immediately. He did not want to be 'sat' today of all days.

"Well, I think we should find some people. We will need some food and a place to stay. Then we could make some allies and try to get back home." Sango suggested, "…wait a second. Where's Shippo?"

The friends looked around and called Shippo's name. "Oh no! Shippo's gone! He must have fallen off my shoulder when we fell down the well." Kagome wailed in desperation.

"Why don't we just leave him? Get home without him? Shippo can find his own way home." Inuyasha said in a bored voice, "I mean, we don't need him that bad."

Sango gasped, "Inuyasha! How could you say that? We need to find Shippo, he's our friend!"

Wasting no time, a shrill voice rang out, "Sit, boy! Sit, Sit, Sit, SIT!!"

"Ka-go-me." The dog-demon whined, "Why'd you do that?"

"You should have learned by now Inuyasha. You have to be nice to all of us, especially Shippo. The consequences are always the same." Miroku scolded.

Sango glared at Miroku, "Look who's talking, monk."

"Okay, okay. Now that that's all done, can we please start looking for Shippo?" Kagome looked worried, "Who knows who he ran into…"

Inuyasha sniffed the air; "I can smell him, over this way. Let's just walk, I don't wanna rush to find him" he said lazily and began to saunter away.

'_As long as we can get there before anything too bad happens.'_ Sango thought as Kirara jumped onto her shoulder. The group followed Inuyasha as he led the way to the friendly fox-demon.

Ox.xO

The trees thinned out shortly as Sakura came closer to where the falling object had landed. It should be very important information to the Fifth Hokage, whatever it was. The closer Sakura got to the object, the more insecure she felt. A feeling was in her body was telling her to run away, but her head told her to keep going.

Of course, she decided to keep going. She was a kuniochi, true to her village and hokage and all that blah. A clearing finally came into view. And standing in the middle of the clearing, holding a VERY small animal, was none other than Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki.

**Yay! Chapter 3 finally finished. I hope you like it! Thx to all who reviewed and blah. **The Whisperer **I am sorry to disappoint you or anything, but the main pairing is as follows:**

**SakuraXEd**

**Pink and Gold, pretty colors!**

**Watch for Chapter 4, see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unite! Demon Hunters and Alchemists in Konoha!**

**Chapter 4**

**Yes! Chapter 4! Finally! Now people, please review this story and read my other ones. I would really appreciate it from all of you! This chapter is going to be the last one for a while, so the story will be on hiatus. I will be writing a story based off of a DeviantArt doushinji called Betrayal. When I come back from that one, I will post another chapter of this and The Color Purple. I might even come back with chapter two of Within the Crystal Caverns. You never know. **

_Recap: A clearing finally came into view. And standing in the middle of the clearing, holding a VERY small animal was none other than Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki._

A silent wind blew through the forest, causing the black cloak to sway. Moments of silence were shared between the three people. **(A/N: Kisame, Sakura, and don't forget Shippo!) **Sakura noticed that the little bundle had cuts all over its body, for a kunai was held up to it. Kisame had apparently been torturing the little creature.

"Kisame Hoshigaki from the Akatsuki, what a surprise meeting you here!" Sakura slipped into her fighting stance, "What are you doing in this area and where's Uchiha? Plus, what it that thing?"

The blue-skinned man put on a fake pout, "Aw, kuniochi, aren't you satisfied with me? Always asking for Uchiha." Kisame sighed, "and I just finished a mission. I was heading back to the base, not that it's any of your business."

Sakura blinked at him expectantly, "Oh yea! This thing, I have no idea what it is. It just fell out of the sky and into my arms." Kisame shrugged.

"Hey! I have a name you know, so stop calling 'it' or 'thing'!" a voice squeaked from the bundle in Kisame's hand, "My name is Shippo, so call me tha-ow, ow, ow!" Shippo was cut short by again being poked with a kunai.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had all sneaked up, unnoticed.

"Oh no! That blue guy has Shippo, we have to get him!" Kagome said, sotto voce. She made to move towards the two ninja, but a hand held her back.

"No, Kagome. We should wait this one out. We don't want to make the mistake of underestimating our opponent." Miroku released Kagome's arm. "Results can be deadly when you underestimate."

Inuyasha leaned back on a rock and slipped his hands beneath his head, "The monk is right. If we just let this little fight go on, Shippo could be taken away and out of our hands for good…" the hanyou trailed off when he noticed the looks Kagome and Sango were giving him. But before either of them could act, a voice shot through their own separate conversation.

"Let go of the little guy, now!" Sakura was clearly getting a little frustrated at Kisame.

"Persuade me, kuniochi. Then I might possibly let him go." The shark-man teased, resulting in an angrier Sakura. _'This is fun! I should make kuniochis angry more often!' _**(A/N: Yes, Kisame is fun and teasing…but…maybe I overdid it a little in that last sentence. I mean, come on! I can partially see Kisame thinking that. But I also partially CAN'T see him thinking that.)**

"Is that girl really going to try to fight this guy? If she was even thinking of it, she should give it up. Its not like she can beat the blue guy. Look at him, he's about seven feet and she's, like, 5 foot 6. And she doesn't look that powerful either." Inuyasha said lazily, "Just look. And concentrate on the aura around you. She has absolutely no weapons of any sort. No demonic aura coming from her body or his. But, HE has weapons and HE has a hostage."

"It is true that there are no demonic auras around this area, but there is an aura of sorts coming from the girl. I can sense an aura of anger and…something else. I can feel it channeling through her system and its being directed to one part of her body." Sango looked at Sakura, a nonplussed expression clouding her features.

"As I said before, Inuyasha." everyone turned to Miroku, "Never underestimate an opponent. It can be deadly or life-threatening."

A sudden shaking of the earth emphasized the monk's words. Kagome and Sango fell to the ground and Miroku was thrown off-balance. Inuyasha opened his eyes in surprise and jumped off the ground to get away from the sudden earthquake. A great cracking noise erupted from the earth as well.

"What the hell…!" Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly and his eyes were wide in surprise.

The group heard a deep voice swear and it was obviously the blue man, then a squeal came from the mouth of Shippo. Dust was beginning to clear as the group turned to the fighting scene and they saw an amazing feat. A great crack was running through the hard-packed ground. The pink-haired girl had her fist to the earth and was looking up through her hair with a smirk on her face.

"D-did sh-she really just d-do that?" Kagome sputtered quietly as she stared at Sakura.

"Well…again, as I said before—" Miroku began to explain for the third time, but Sango whacking him on his head with her hiracose cut off his rant.

"You've already said it two times. 'Don't underestimate your opponents.' Now STOP TALKING!" Sango glared at the monk.

"As I said before, give me the little guy and I might let you leave. I you don't give him to me, I will be forced to fight you." Sakura straightened and pulled her gloves tighter over her hands.

Okay then. Since you

Sayonara minna!! (Goodbye everyone!!)


End file.
